Hobos
by Violet Scarlet Lily
Summary: AU story written by my friends Abbie and Susan. Harry and Draco are hobos ever since Voldemort took over the kingdom. AU. NOT SLASH. Written by Lily!


_Hello Earthlings! Just kidding. Anyway, here is a story written by my friends Abbie and Susan. I just made it all canon to Harry Potter. Susan wrote the normal, and Abbie wrote the bold. In the story, Susan is Draco, and Abbie is Harry. Anyway, here it is. WArning its AU._

One day there were two hobos who lived in cardboard boxes named Draco Malfoy and loserface (Harry Potter).

**Draco's nickname was buttface and he was very ugly.**

He was very ugly all because of his little foster brother loserface (Harry Potter). loserface was so ugly that whoever looked at him would become ugly too and when the beautiful Draco looked at loserface(harry) he became ugly to and got a new name buttface all becasue of his little foster brother named loserface(Harry)**. **

**Loserface (Harry) was very pretty, until an evil wizard cast a spell on him, dooming him to ugliness forever. The wizard was jealous of how pretty Loserface (Harry) was and he didn't want him to be prettier than the wizard. He also brainwashed everyone so they thought that his name was Loserface (Harry), when his name was really Harry. He was really rich and was king of the town, but the wizard took over his throne and took all of his money, so he was now living in poverty. Buttface (Draco) was never part of the royal family, however. He was rejected because he was ugly and could never be seen in public without people laughing at him.**

Though buttface(Draco) was very nice and caring and sweet and loved Harry like a brother for who he was and not because of his looks. Who could blame him; it wasn't loserface's (Harry's) fault. Even though loserface (Harry) was pretty before people hated him, he was cruel and evil and was always jealous of buttface.

**Loserface (Harry) was not really mean; he was made to turn evil from the evil jealous wizard. He was loving and caring, and everyone in the kingdom loved him, even after he was turned evil, because everyone knew he was a great person.**

But one day he couldn't take it and he had to do a crime. He murdered his own parents, James and Lily Potter. Everyone hated him and he ran away because the whole kingdom planed on taking revenge and killing him.

**When the evil wizard cast a spell on him, he also put a microchip in his brain so that the wizard could control him at certain times, whenever he wanted to, and he could make him do anything that the wizard wanted. The evil wizard took advantage of that to ruin the people's impressions of Harry, therefore forcing him to kill his own father who he loved very much and he would never do such a thing unless controlled. The evil wizard, whose name was Voldemort, wanted to control the kingdom, so he made the villagers do something they would never do, plan to kill Harry, making Harry run out of town. He also brainwashed Draco to leave with Harry, so then the throne would belong wholly to Voldemort. **

Though the villagers didn't know about the chip and Draco had no memory at of what happened so he had to leave with loserface (Harry) and then there the adventure began.

**They ventured off far away, still under Voldemort's control. He made them go far, far away, so they would never be able to find their way back to the kingdom, causing no threat to his throne. Finally, after they had trekked a long way from where they were used to, Voldemort released his control over their brains. They suddenly woke up, as if they were in a very long, deep sleep, with no recollection at all of what happened. All of a sudden, they heard a fierce growl. They turned around to see what it was and they encountered a creature they**

had never seen before in their kingdom. It was a three headed dragon! They hurried and dived behind a rock hoping he dragon hadn't seen them. Though they were not lucky and the dragon started walking slowly toward them with smoke coming out of its nostrils. Draco whispered to loserface (Harry) I have a plan/ how bout you distract him and I'll hurry and go get help. Loserface (Harry) said OK but hurry. So he stepped out of the rock and distracted the monster. The dragon lifted Harry up with its foot and flew off to its nest where Draco had no idea was.

**Loserface (Harry) was smart, however, and he waited until the dragon put him down to make any sudden movements. He had learned how to speak dragon in secret with his teacher, for they thought that Voldemort would try something like this and there were dragons all over that he might have to face. He told the dragon, in dragon language, that she should not eat him; she should go back to their kingdom and eat Voldemort. He gave her directions to the kingdom, with specific instructions on how to eat the evil wizard, Voldemort. The dragon flew off and Harry climbed out from the dragon's nest. He found Draco at the bottom of the big tree; he had heard the strange noises and came to investigate, since he was not very far away. Harry told Draco what had happened and they became friends,and they no longer hated each other or called each other by the nicknames other mean people called them ; loserface and buttface. **

The evil wizard, Voldemort, was eaten by the dragon and the whole kingdom was told the truth by Draco and Harry and they believed them. Harry and Draco were named kings of the kingdom where they ruled. A good wizard named Dumbledore restored their father and mother back and their memory and their good looks. Harry and Draco became the best of frineds. They often went on journeys with each other and could hardly believe they hated each other. (3 awwwww)

**The dragon that had helped them never ate another person; it had been eating people from the kingdom, explaining the disappearances. Everyone lived happily ever after.**

_So, what did you think? Abbie and Susan want to know what people thought of their story..._


End file.
